inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 5
Hi! This is chapter 5 of.....Its at the top guys....Read it! I'm going to warn you now....There might be a bit of Romance in this Chapter so be warned! This was made by me, Kotoni~x but it logged me off! why wikia, Why? Me = Kira Kotoni (I'm writing this in her opinion) Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari ??? (another unknown guy....) Last time..... Kira and Gemini practiced their hissatsu.......The next day, Gemini Released her Keshin! But then a hooded guy came along and demanded a soccer battle. Kira, Tsurugi and Gemini battled him and won. He revealed himself to be Akuji Tsukiakari and joined to the team.... Jealousy... At the pitch.... Me: So....You want to join? Akuji: You would....do that? Me: Yeah! Akuji: But....What about the bad things that i said and done? Me: Whatever! Your one of us now! Part of a team! Akuji: Thanks..... Gemini: Ok guys! Lets practice! Team: Yeah! So we all walk onto the pitch. I notice that Tsurugi wasnt coming. Me: Hey...whats up? Tsurugi: hm? Oh...Its nothing for you to worry about... Me: You sure? Tsurugi: Yeah.... Me: Ok! Come and practice with us when you feel better ok? Kyousuke-Chan! Oopps....I said it.... Akuji, Gemini and I keep on practicing. Tsurugi blushes a little and walks away. I wear him mumble somthing but i cant make out what it is that he is saying.... Tsurugi: So.....Doe she really Like ''Me? Gemini: Chrono.............Drive! Me: Comet Catch! Its got tons of power! Gah! Akuji: Goal! nice one! Gemini: Come on! Its your turn to shot! Me: Ok.....Hoshi......Kogayuku!!!!!!!!! Akuji: Woah! Thats amazing! Me: It doesnt seem as powerful as it should be.... Gemini: New Hissatsu Time! Me: Yep! Akuji: Kira, you dont mind practicing with me later on? Me: Yeah sure! Gemini, would you like to come? Gemini: I think i will rest up tonight.... Me: Ok.....wow....I'm starving! Gemini: Me two! Akuji: Same.....Hey how about we go and eat at Tobitaka's noodle shop! Me: Great idea! I'm gonna text Tsurugi to see if he would like to come.... Gemini: I wouldnt bother....He seems a bit....Angry.... Akuji: Yeah....He seemed a bit down....Still....Are you coming, Ladies? Me + Gemini: *Giggles* Dont call us that! We all go to the noodle shop. Tobitaka: Ok here is your order! Me + Gemini + Akuji: Thanks Tobitaka-San! He smiles and chops some radish. Tobitaka: So....Your practicing there everyday? Me: Yeah! We are making our own team but.... Akuji: We only have 4 members.... Tobitaka: Well.....Work hard and you'll get new people everyday.... Gemini: Thanks..... She stands up from her seat, pays her money and leaves. Me: Gemini? where are you going? Gemini: I'm just....Taking a walk, i'll be back at the Sun Garden. Me: Ok! see you there! Me and Akuji finish our meal, pay and go. Tobitaka: Good luck you two! Me: Bye! We both run to the pitch and start practicing. But it doesnt go to well. Me: I thought we had it then! Akuji: Yeah.....Nice work though.... Then i see Tsurugi walking up to me. He seems a bit serious. Tsurugi: Can i have a word? without him in the way.... Me: Uh....Ok! Akuji! I'll see you tomorrow.... Akuji: Yeah sure! See you there! Me and Tsurugi were alone. Just the two of us..... Me: So...What is it that you want to talk about? Tsurugi: You know this.....Akuji, Do you like him? Me: Yeah! Of course! Tsurugi: Its true then.....Isnt it.... Me: What is? Tsurugi: Dont try and hide it.....Kotoni-Chan..... I blush hard.....I cant belive that he would use that kind of tone with me. He backs me to a corner. I have no where to go. Me: What? What is it! Seriously! Your scaring me! Tsurugi: You like him! Admit it! Me: what the hell! Tsurugi: just say it! You like him dont you? Me: Tsurugi? Why would you- Tsurugi: ADMIT IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Me: No! Tsurugi grabs my arm and grabs it tight. The pain is unbearable.... Me: Tsurugi.....Let go! Tsurugi: Tell me..... Tears fill up in my eyes. He realises what he has done and lets go. Me: Dont you get it? I like him as a friend! Tsurugi: The way you talk to him....everything! Its- Me: You havent got the message yet have you? Tsurugi: What? Me: What i said to you this afternoon! He thinks back to what i did say. Tsurugi: You....Called me....Kyousuke-Chan..... Me: Yeah! Do you finally understand? Tsurugi: But you dont....do you? Me: Baka..... I run away crying. Tsurugi: Kira! I didnt mean it! I.......*Sighs* I run to the pitch. Akuji: Whats wrong? Me: Tsurugi.....He...... Akuji looks at the red mark on my arm. I cry even more. He hugs me. Akuji: Its ok.....Dont worry.....He didnt mean it.....he just wanted to speak his feelings for you..... Me: feelings? But- Akuji: Shh.....Come on! cheer up! Me: Your right...... We walk over to the time hole and find that Gemini is stood there. Me: Gemini! We thought you went back to the sun garden. Gemini: I might leave..... Me: why! We were having so much fun! Akuji: And besides.....The team isnt complete without all its members! Gemini looks up and smiles. Gemini: Your right! Thanks you two! Just then, someone seems to be coming out of the time hole..... ???: Woah!!!! where is this place? Me: Well.....to you, its ten years in the future! ???: Really? Do you play soccer? Me: Yeah! Of course! who wouldnt! ???: Well....I'm Jason FireBlaze! Nice to meet you! Me: Cool! I'm Kira Kotoni! Gemini: I'm Gemini! Akuji: Nice to meet you! I'm Akuji! Jason: Nice! Do you have a team? Me: Yep! Its called Kaiousei Gakuen! We dont have a goalie yet or and defenders..... Jason: I'm a goalkeeper! I could join! Me: Sure! welcome aboard! We shake hands and just as he do Tsurugi walks over to us. Me: Oh.....Its you..... I look away. But he turns me around again. Tsurugi: look....I'm sorry for what i did......I didnt mean it....Any of it at all..... I smile. Tsurugi looks at Akuji and shakes hands with him. Tsurugi: New guy? I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke...... Jason: Wicked! Right lets play! Yeah! Everyone runs off to pracitce but Tsurugi says that i should come with him for a minute. Me: Uh....Guys! Me and Tsurugi have to go somwhere! We will be back soon! I follow him. We are in the shadows so no one can see us. Tsurugi: Do you? Me: Go on then.... And guess what? My dream comes true........He puts his hand around my waist and leans closer.......I turn away at first.......but then......We kiss! *Faints* But we dont realise that the team was watching.... Akuji: this is soooooooooo going on facebook! Next time..... The new goalie seems a bit more serious that we thought.... And....We get another new member! But then this evil guy comes and threatens to destroy the team! And Akuji's alter ego is here! 'Kotoni~x 17:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....'''Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series